


All Together Now

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [24]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Drabble Set, Established Relationship, M/M, domestic fluff for the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Together Now

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #293 – _Seven Random Words_. Words are: kitchen, sock, wheelbarrow, pension, jet, badge, cube
> 
> The first drabble uses all seven prompts. The rest of them use just one of the above.

All Together Now

His badge is with his socks in the kitchen, he'll need to get a new shirt to replace the one that Gene popped all the buttons off of, but Sam himself is tucked into their shared bed, so very nice and warm. Their after-shag cuddle turned to talk of the future, pensions and holidays they need to take, jumbo jets and distant shores. More immediate is the wheelbarrow that needs fixing, that and the cube of bright light from the crack between the curtains, slowly creeping over Sam's face.

Gene keeps on sleeping, Sam snuggled against him. Life is good.

—————

Surprises

Sam imagined he'd be the king of the kitchen, Gene happy to pass over the 'woman's work' – he's more than just pleasantly surprised that Gene doesn't actually mind helping out.

Maybe he's really no good on his own. Maybe his ex-wife never gave him the chance.

Sometimes they still butt heads, and sometimes things burn – and sure, Gene throws out insults that Sam's certain are meant to be taken as compliments, as well as doing it the other way around – but most of the time Gene doesn't really seem to mind following Sam's lead.

It makes for a nice change.

—————

Perfectly Paired

'...I can't bloody find it.'

'Just what are you looking for, Gladys?'

'My other sock.'

'You've plenty of others – just grab another, Marjorie.'

'Another set, I guess...'

'No – wear 'em mismatched. Oi, don't give me that look – I sodding dare you, Dorothy.'

'Are you bloody serious? If anyone notices, I'll look like a div.'

'You already do, Daphne. Wear 'em mismatched and not only will I do the washing up, I'll cook dinner as well.'

'What, lard with a side of lard? You're cracked, Guv, it'll look _stupid_ – '

'No more than you typically do, Samantha – _chicken_.'

'I... you're on.'

—————

Hard Work

One of the wheels on it having gone out, the wheelbarrow itself is tipped on its side, and Sam and Gene are in a mess as well. 'This is not... what I meant... when I said we should do some work in the garden!'

Gene chuckles. 'Surprise, surprise.'

'You – _you_!' Sam's trying to squirm away, but Gene's pinning him in place, hands forever roaming.

'Needed a break, Sam – hard work.' A thoughtful look. 'Hard other things too.'

Sam's cheeks are pink. 'Someone could see!'

'Guess that means we need to hurry on up then, yeah?'

More squirming. 'I –oh! _Yeah_.'

—————

Expectation

'Right, and after all that we'll be pensioned off – what're you doing? What's going on?'

'…'

'Gene.'

'It's called dancing, Sam. You heard of it before?'

'...oh. Well, yeah, of course. I just... never mind.'

'Hmph. S'good?'

'Yep. Bit soppy for you though, isn't it?'

'Suppose it is. Maybe I don't always mind being a sop.'

'Maybe I really, really like it when you decide to be a sop.'

'Guess that just means I'll have to do it more often then, yeah?'

'...and I guess I asked for that, didn't I?'

'What d'you expect, Gladys – you've a very nice arse.'

—————

Meeting Beyond the Middle

'Why not? I haven't flown in – ' Sam shrugs, shakes his head, a flicker of amusement in his grin. 'Well, it's been a while.' He plops down onto the sofa beside Gene, slides one arm around him. 'What d'you think?'

'Don't see what's wrong with Blackpool,' Gene mutters, staring across the room. 'Always worked for us before.'

'Yeah, but special occasions call for special arrangements. It's not... you're not sc – I mean, jumbo jets are perfectly safe, Gene, and – '

Gene grumbles, stands up. 'I need a drink.'

'…Blackpool's nice. Always worked for us before.'

Gene grabs the whisky, laughs.

—————

Foresight

'Think of that scar as something to be proud of – you know, a badge of honour.'

'What, because after years and years my less than healthy eating has finally decided to kick me in the arse – that's your words right there, not mine.'

'It happens a lot, and yeah, you'll have to make some adjustments, but you'll be alright. You had your gall bladder removed, it's hardly the end of the world.'

'I just... I foresee a lack of bacon in my future.'

'I'm sure there's _something_ I can do to make that up to you, Gene.'

'Oh, there is.'

—————

Home Again

'Feels good to be home?'

'Yeah, yeah it does – bad enough I needed to go to hospital at all, but then they tried to kill me with the food.'

'The fact you were shot probably had something to do with how you were feeling.'

'Maybe, but just a bit – I know how you love trying to make me eat like a sodding rabbit, but there's nothing natural about cubed vegetables, Sam – they're just not right.'

'Yeah, well...'

'Sam?'

'Try and avoid being shot in the future, and you'll be fine.'

'Don't you worry, love, I'll do my best.'

'...do better.'


End file.
